


We were just... cold

by josh_u_r_dun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cold, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Marks in there for like a second, im hoping its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josh_u_r_dun/pseuds/josh_u_r_dun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They're cuddling again."<br/>"We were just... Cold."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We were just... cold

**Author's Note:**

> There are P.O.V changes marked with ** ** ** ** and their name
> 
> Not proof read
> 
> If you have prompts or tag sugestions tell me and I will try to make it happen
> 
> I hope you enjoy

_ Tyler _

I shivered, keeping my arms and legs close to my body, hoping to trap some body heat. 

Why was the van always cold? 

I tried to stay as still as possible so I wouldn't disturb, Josh. I curled up into a tighter ball, savoring any heat I could find. I felt, Josh, shift slightly before, putting an arm around me. He paused. I tried to keep my breathing as even as possible so, he might think I was asleep. He relaxed after few minutes and shuffled closer to me. I cuddled down into him the blanket. I tried to ignore the butterflies in my stomach, and thanked the darkness, that covered my blush. But I must say he was warm. The feeling was slowly brought back into my hands, which he was holding. My shaking calmed down until it was no longer there. I closed my eyes, wanting to go to sleep before he rolled over again. I let myself slip into the darkness.

**  **  **  **  **  **  **  **  **  **  **  **  **   _ Josh _

I could feel the cold radiating off, Tyler. He has always had trouble staying warm; but never this much. I could feel him shivering, even though I wasn't touching him. 

He was practically a human ice pack. 

I carefully rolled over so, I wouldn't wake him. I listened carefully to his breathing, making sure he was actually asleep. He started to shake more so, I hesitantly put my arm around him. 

Warmth… yes this was to keep him warm, and only that. I do not like cuddling him at all. Nope.

I stayed like this for a few minutes so, there was less chance of me waking him. I slowly brought my body closer to his, ignoring the butterflies in my stomach. I was now almost spooning him. He move back slightly, pulling the blanket up by his face.

God, he was cute.

I could feel his body slowly becoming still. I smiled, happy he was warming up and that he was now comfortable.

**  **  **  **  **  **  **  **  **  **  **  ** **  

_ Tyler _

I woke up to a snickering crew.

“Look their cuddling again,” Mark, pointed at us.

What did he mean again? Had this happened before?

I carefully untangled myself from him and sat up. 

“Don't be like that,” they turned around, shocked that I was awake. Josh sat up next to me.

“Yeah, we were just… cold,”

“Sure you were,” they slapped him on the back before, leaving us.

“So, how many times has this happened before?” his cheeks now almost matches his hair.

“Uhh, a few? Completely platonic though.”

“Sure, Jishwa,” I leant over and lightly kissed his cheek.

“No homo though,” he smiled at me. 

Wow, he had a beautiful smile; the way his tongue stuck out the tiniest amount and how his eyes crinkled up in the cutest way possible.

I was pulled from my thoughts by him kissing my forehead.

“Yeah, no homo though.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I got to see them live like two days ago and I'm just like, wow.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated as always, and thanks for reading.
> 
> Tumblr: josh-u-r-dun


End file.
